


Heartbleed

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Computer Programming, Computers, Drabble, Gen, Hacking, Heartbleed, Passwords, Security, false identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, you hear about that 'Heartbleed' virus?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbleed

"So, you hear about that 'Heartbleed' virus?"

Shaw just stared at Fusco, but he continued.

"I bet it's driving Glasses nuts – think of how many passwords he's gotta change, with all those fake identities."

"Actually, detective," Finch interjected over their earpieces, "Heartbleed isn't a virus, it's an exploit in OpenSSL, and one I've been aware of for some time. I assure you that all my identities are quite safe."

"Bah. I bet you wrote the thing."

"I did not – however, the fixes that have been issued will make retrieving data on our number slightly more difficult." He paused. "Very slightly."


End file.
